luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Plush
Plants vs. Zombies Plush is one of the main shows on LuigiFan00001's channel. This series is based off of the games of the same name as the Plants and Zombies duke it out in a never ending war, although on some occasions they team up temporarily to fight off against a bigger threat than the two combined. The series was aired from 2011 to 2017. Plants Garden Ops * Peashooter (Soldier Class) * Citron * Mac * Sunflower (Medic Class) * Sunny (Medic Class) * Chomper (Heavy Class) * Audrey * Paco (Tech Class) * Snow Pea * Kernel-pult * Fume Shroom * Iceberg Lettuce Kung-Fu Plants * Bamboo Shoot * Fire Gourd * Heavenly Peach * Tactical Cuke * White Raddish Other Plants * Royal Hypno Flower * Bloomerang * Blover * Bonk Choy * Apple Bomb * Jalapeño * Star Fruit * Cabbage-pult * Cattail * Umbrella Leaf * Snapdragon * Chill Will * Magnet-Shroom * Gold Magnet * Cherry Bomb * Laser Bean * Mr. Coconut * Imitater * Lightning Reed * Lightning Rodger * Lily Pad * Marigold * Squash * Melon-pult * Winter Melon * Dolan * Wall-nut * Tall-nut * Sun Shroom Zombies Graveyard Ops * Coney * Arnold * Little Munchkin Oompa Loopa Dude * Newspaper Zombie * All Star Zombie * Bolbi * Captain BubbleBeard * Captain George * Disco * Jocky The Football Zombie * Super Brainz * Battalion Kung Fu Gang * Yasser * Gong * Boomer * Hammer Other Zombies * Dr. Zomboss * Head Zombie * Head Zombie Jr. * Zombie (Norm) * Ducktube * Ed * Duckweed * Buckethead Mummy * Ra * Zombotany 1 * Zombotany 2 * Retro * Guitar Guy * Snorkeler * Jedediah * Pete * Slim * Hambone * Jim * Pirate * Bolbi * Lobber * Wilhelm * Sprinter * Birthday Boy * Sun Zombie * The EEE's * Baron Von Bats * Teeny Weeny * Yeti Episode List Season 1 # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Zombies Attack # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Rain # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Head Zombie's New Machine # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Heat Wave # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Zombotany (Part 1: Ed, Part 2: Nighttime) # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Robot Machines # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Control Point # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Betrayal # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Hambone the Cowboy # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Spies # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Guitar Guy # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Bolbi the Imp # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Disco's Ambush # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Enderman Enterprises # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Walnut Bowling # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Whack-a-Zombie # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Audrey the Chomper # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Jocky the Football Zombie # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Leaves are Alive, Zomboss! # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Rise of the Baron Season 2 # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Snorkler and Raa Zombie # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Puffshrooms! # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Ed's Energetic Attack # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Air Raid # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Big Trouble, Little Zombie! # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Slot Machine # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Return of Super Ducky # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Head Zombie's Sea Shredder # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Plumbers vs. Zombies # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Four Bosses at the Gallop! # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Taco # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Monkey Business # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Just What the Doctor Ordered # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Lobber's Balloon Buster Bonanza # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Vasebreaker Season 3 # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Royally Rotten # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Codename B.E.A.N. # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: I, Zombie! # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Powered Plants on the Prowl! # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Ice Ice Yeti # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Atop the Roof # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Wagon Goes Boom # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Titan's Smash Party # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Wealthy One # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Bungee Zombies in the Sky # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Pirates on the Wind # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Boss Hunt Part 1 # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Boss Hunt Part 2 # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Power Me Up. # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Royal End # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Brainiac Maniac (Finale) Shorts/Extras: * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Zombie gets his Brain. (Pilot) * Happy 5th Anniversary Plants vs. Zombies! * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Special: Escape from the House * Angry Birds/Plants vs. Zombies Plush Special: Birds vs. Zombies * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Short: Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Short: Spring Bean and the Burrito Shark * Plants vs. Zombies Plush "Short": Downpour * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Prelude Short: Gnome You Won't * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Short: Making the Zombot * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Short: The Stubborn Sunflower! * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Super Ducky's First Flight * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Piranha Plant vs. Zombies Trivia * This is without a shadow of a doubt, LuigiFan's most popular series. * Originally, LuigiFan wanted to try something new, that had never been done before (unlike the Mario and Sonic series prior.) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Shows Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Main Ser